


The Things You Can't Hide

by MonMonCandy



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:36:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonMonCandy/pseuds/MonMonCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Oga… A delinquent prince. Furuichi… Oga’s best friend, the King’s advisor’s son, and wannabe womanizer. At least on the outside… Now that Oga has “adopted” a baby, his parents are forcing him to find a wife as soon as possible. It’s time for Furuichi to finally let go of the feelings he’s hidden so well… Right?</p>
<p>Oga x Furuichi with a little Himekawa x Kanzaki</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things You Can't Hide

**Author's Note:**

> Gah! Sorry to anyone who may have read this story before I noticed that I copied and pasted the story twice from Microsoft Word!=0 I was wondering why the word count was so high, then I realized I had made such a stupid mistake!=( LOL! I really have to be more observant next time!=P

** The Things You Can’t Hide **

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

“And he just wouldn’t let go of me! It’s ridiculous I tell you!” Furuichi sighed as he listened to his best friend complain about how he got himself saddled with a brand new baby boy. “Seriously! I was just taking a stroll through the forest, and this green haired runt popped out of nowhere and started clinging to me! Oi! Are you listening Furuichi?!” Oga asked irritated, while dangling the naked baby by its foot.

“Yeah yeah… I am. You don’t need to shout you know…” Furuichi replied lazily. “So what are you going to do now? How’d your parents take it when you brought home a kid? Did your mom smack you?” Furuichi inquired in a mocking tone.

“Why you!!” With that, Oga pulled Furuichi into a headlock. “If I’m stuck with the little guy, you’re stuck with him too you know! Especially, since you’re my best friend and all!”

For a split second, a flash of hurt danced across Furuichi’s eyes. Though, he quickly recovered enough to retort with a laugh, “Yeah right! I have better things to do than to look after a baby with you! I still haven’t gotten my dream hot blonde girlfriend with big breasts yet!”

“Just when are you going to give up that hopeless fantasy of yours?” Oga rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, his eyes grew wider. “Oh damn! I almost forgot! My mom said, now that I have a baby, it’s high time I found a wife. Something about making sure the baby grows up right and what not.”

Furuichi did not like the sound of what he was hearing.

“Whatever… It’s just such a bother… … Anyways, she insisted on holding a ball this weekend, and said I have to pick out candidate wives then. But I’m sure there’ll be many women there… Way more than I can marry… So why don’t you come? You may even find your dream girlfriend there!” Oga jeered. When had Furuichi ever been able to actually pick up a girl? “ … … Hey… Furuichi?”

Furuichi quickly snapped out of the daze he had been in. “Uhh… Yeah! Sure! Count me in! You know me! How could I ever miss an amazing opportunity like that? Thanks man! You’re the best friend I could ever ask for!” Furuichi shot Oga a grin. But somehow, Oga felt that Furuichi’s grin seemed to lack its usual brightness.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

_~Flashback~_

_“Furuichi… Come here…”_

_“Yes, father?”_

_“I’ll just get straight to the point. You… … You… Have special feelings for Prince Oga, don’t you?”_

_“W-w-w-what do you mean father?”_

_“I’ve noticed the way you look at him… It’s different… From the way you look at anyone else…”_

_“B-b-but!”_

_“It’s okay… You’re still only six… And it’s probably just a phase you’re going through… … Though, I just wanted to warn you, so you don’t get hurt… You know… From expecting too much... … After all… Even though same-sex marriage has been becoming more common in our Kingdom, the Queen definitely wants a grandchild. She’s already started dreaming up plans to find Oga the perfect wife…”_

_Furuichi swallowed hard as he listened to his father’s warning._

_“So… Your feelings now… They’re still okay for now… Just don’t ever let anyone find out... I know that you’re a smart boy. You are the son of a court advisor after all… My son… … And I’m sure you will know when to let go of your feelings… But you understand what I’m trying to tell you right?”_

_“Y-yes, father.”_

_~End of flashback~_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Finally, it was the long-awaited day of the ball, and the ballroom was filled with women, giggling in excitement, awaiting Prince Oga’s arrival. Suddenly, a lady with long blond hair, wearing a classy sparkling black ball gown, entered the room. Immediately, whispering erupted throughout the sea of women.

“Psst! Did you see that! It’s Miss Hildegarde! There’s no way we can compete with her!”

“Oh my gosh! She truly is stunning in that dress! I’m so jealous! She’s on a totally different level from us!”

“Damn! I surrender! There’s no way I can compete! She and Oga will look so perfect together! No one in their right mind would reject her advances!”

Furuichi stood in a corner, listening to the excited chatter from the ladies around him. He craned his neck to see what all the fuss was about, and saw the most attractive woman he had ever seen in his life. His heart sank a little. The gossipers were right. No man in their right mind would reject a woman like that. Well… No straight man at least. However, what he heard whispered next made his heart drop down to his stomach.

“Hey! Hey! Look! Oga’s here! And he’s looking right at Hildegarde!”

Furuichi turned around to look in the direction of the stairs reserved for royalty, and sure enough, Oga was standing on the bottom step, staring right at Hildegarde.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

The rest of the ball was a blur for Furuichi. He avoided Oga, not confident that he could maintain the “womanizing friend” act in front of Oga at the moment. Before Furuichi knew it, he had escaped to the empty extra foyer adjacent to the ballroom that was only ever used as a backup. He steadied himself against the wall, behind one of the large painted pillars.

_I guess this is it… It’s time to let these childish feelings go, huh? But, what if… What if he was just curious like everybody else? … … Damnit! Don’t be delusional Furuichi! She’s a hot blonde babe with class! And you’re a dude!! You’re crass, and act like a womanizer to boot! Which sane guy would ever pick you over someone like that? Just face it… The most you can ever be is his best friend… … Look… If you can manage to let go of your feelings now, or at least not let them show, you can still remain by his side as his friend, okay?_

Furuichi’s thoughts stung, but he tried to stomp down his feelings inside so he could return to the ballroom, and maybe convincingly carry out his usual perverted act if Oga was still there. He knew that Oga might have already found it suspicious that Furuichi had been avoiding him all night, and Furuichi wanted to dispel that.

Suddenly, Furuichi heard voices as others entered the foyer as well. Not wanting to face anyone in his current emotionally unstable state, he remained hidden behind the pillar, out of the newcomers’ line of sight. As he listened closer to the new voices, he realized that there were two other people in the room, and one of them was Oga. He decided to sneak a peek from behind the pillar, and to his dismay, the person that Oga was conversing with was the blonde bombshell, Hildegarde.

From Furuichi’s position, he was only able to catch a few words of their conversation, but he tried to listen in anyway.

“So… Do you have anyone you like, Oga?”

“No… I don’t.”

Furuichi’s heart gave a little squeeze at the disappointment that Oga did not see him as a potential partner, expected as it was, and he chided himself internally. _But on the bright side, this means that he hasn’t set his eyes on a particular woman yet. Ha ha ha! He has always seemed so uninterested in women afterall!_ Furuichi chuckled silently.

“I’ve already talked with your mother, Oga, and she thinks I would make the perfect wife for you.”

“Does she now?”

_Wow… This Hildegarde woman is a fierce one… She’s not holding back at all…_ Furuichi stared in amazement. He wondered what kind of expression she was making. He couldn’t tell, as her back was facing towards him. All he could see was Oga’s face, which looked slightly troubled… Or maybe it was a nervous look… _Well, who wouldn’t be nervous with a hot babe confessing to them?_ Furuichi was starting to wonder why he was still standing there, watching all this unfold. He really had no desire to watch the guy he had had a crush on for twelve years get a confession from the hottest babe in town. _Ah… I guess I’m still here because there isn’t a way for me to escape unnoticed…_

“Anyway, I’ve thought about it, and I can’t find anyone more suitable in status to marry.”

_Ah… Here it comes… She’s going to say ‘I love you’… He’s going to say ‘I love you too’… And they’re going to rush off to tell their parents to confirm their engagement…_

But Furuichi was unprepared for what happened next.

“So… Oga… Let’s get married, since we’re so perfect for each other.”

With that, Hildegarde grabbed Oga by the head, and pulled him down into a deep kiss.

“Ah…”

When both Oga’s and Hildegarde’s heads swiftly turned his way, Furuichi cursed inwardly as he realized that he had voiced his shock out loud.

“F-furuichi! What are you- ”, Oga started, but Furuichi had finally managed to force his brain to work once more.

“Umm… Ha ha ha! I wasn’t eavesdropping on purpose you know! Er… Ha ha ha ha ha! Way to go Oga! You got such a perfect woman to confess to you! … … Ah… I can see that I’m just in the way here, so this third wheel is going to leave you two lovebirds alone kay?”

Furuichi did not know what kind of face he was making at that moment, nor did he really care anymore. He turned around and ran out the back entrance, which led to the garden. Running as fast as his legs could carry him, he headed for the adjacent woods.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Furuichi spent the night in the hollow of a tree trunk. The one he always visited when he needed time to think alone. He hadn’t wanted to head home that night, as he definitely would not have been in any state to meet Oga. He knew there was a good chance that Oga might have headed over to his house, wanting to talk about the confession he just received, and there was just no way that Furuichi would be in any shape to receive him.

_I guess it’s really time for me to let go of things… I have to… … I really should have done this earlier… I’m sure it would have been so much easier than now…_

A small tear escaped his eye as he thought of the times he and Oga had shared together…

 

_~Flashback~_

_One hot and sunny afternoon, Oga and Furuichi were sitting in the shade of a big oak tree. Oga had fallen asleep next to Furuichi, and Furuichi had taken the chance to carefully study Oga’s face._

_Just as Furuichi was admiring how manly Oga’s facial features had become, Oga’s head started nodding in a hypnotic series of bounces._

_*Nod. Nod. Bam!* Oga’s head hit Furuichi’s shoulder full force, but his skull was so hard, he didn’t even flinch in his sleep._

_*Nod. Nod. Nod. Bam!* Furuichi’s eyebrow started twitching in irritation._

_*Nod. Nod. Nod. Nod. Bam!* That was the last straw._

_“Oga Tatsumi! Get the hell up right now!”_

_~End of Flashback~_

 

… … Okay… So maybe that wasn’t the most beautiful memory ever… Though, he was sure they must’ve had sweeter times together…

 

_~Flashback~_

_“Yo! Furuichi! Come with me to my grandma’s house today!”_

_“No way! Are you nuts?!” Furuichi shuddered as he recalled his last experience of visiting Oga’s grandmother._

_“Okay… I didn’t want to have to do this… But if you don’t come with me, I’ll tell your dad that you faked being sick last week, just so you could go fishing with me instead!”_

_“What?! You blackmailed me into doing that! And now you’re blackmailing me USING that?!” Furuichi was exasperated, but saw no way to worm his way out of this. “Fine, fine… I’ll go…”_

_“Awesome! Now I don’t have to suffer the visit alone!” Oga said with glee, grinning from ear to ear._

_After reaching Oga’s grandmother’s house, Oga and Furuichi spent the rest of the day being stuffed to the gills with food; and being wrapped in blankets, even though it was a warm and sunny day. Oga’s grandmother was a really scary woman who didn’t understand the meaning of limits…_

_~End of Flashback~_

 

… Hmm… That wasn’t exactly a sweet memory either… Maybe they shared more touching moments as kids…

 

_~Flashback~_

_“Furuichi! Furuichi! Gather up your homework and come with me!”_

_“What is it Oga? I’m still playing with my new dinosaur toy! I don’t want to start doing my homework yet…”_

_“Stop complaining! That stupid Alaindelon is forcing me to do paperwork! He says it’s for future practice… But, whatever! The problem is, if I don’t get it done by today, he won’t let me out of the castle to play with you for an entire week! So, just do your homework with me! Anyway, if we get our work done at the same time, we’ll have more time to play together later, so it’s a win-win situation, see?”_

_“Okay! Okay! … I got it! Just let me put away my dinosaur first…”_

_~End of Flashback~_

 

It was especially the last memory that got to him… They had been young, innocent boys. Not understanding of how the world worked. The whole concept of social status eluded them. All Furuichi had known at that time was that he really liked his friend, and was really happy that his friend had tried so hard, so that they could spend more time together. _I was stupid… So, so stupid…_

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When morning arrived, Furuichi started on his way back home. The shopping streets were already full of people who had started their daily activities. Just as he was thinking of what he should do if Oga was over at his house, he heard the very voice he’d been hoping to avoid yell his name from behind.

“Furuichi! Oi! Furuichi!”

Without much thought, and desperate to avoid being alone with Oga, he grabbed onto the arm of the person nearest to him.

“Please! Just play along with me for now!” Furuichi whispered to Kanzaki, whose arm he had just grabbed.

“Huh? What on Earth are you talking about? I was just going over to drink yogurti at Himekawa’s house!” Kanzaki retorted.

“Shh!! Please! Just do me a favour!” Furuichi begged.

“Fine! But only cuz your hair colour is similar to Himekawa’s…” Kanzaki replied with an ever so slight darkening of his cheeks.

“Thank you!” Furuichi whispered back, before he turned around to greet Oga, who was coming up from behind.

“Hey Oga! What’s up?”

“You! Furuichi! Where have you been all night?!”

“Oh! Me? I was just hanging out with Kanzaki-san here!” Oga glanced down at Furuichi’s and Kanzaki’s arms linked together, and something inside him started to boil.

“So that’s how things are! Got it already Oga?!” Kanzaki snapped. He was late for his date with Himekawa, and this whole farce was taking up too much of their precious time together.

“Furuichi… Don’t… Don’t tell me… You… With him?!” Oga was ready to pop a blood vessel. Furuichi jokingly chasing after girls was one thing, but if he was going to end up with a dude, why pick some delinquent like Kanzaki? Why not just pick him instead?!

_Wait a minute… I want him to pick me instead? Hold on… Do I... Do I like… him?_ Suddenly, everything became clear to Oga in an instant. How he never liked it when Furuichi went skirt-chasing… How he always thought Furuichi was cuter than anyone else… How his blood was boiling at the thought of Furuichi being together with Kanzaki… And why he had been so troubled by his first kiss… … Oga blushed at the thought, but when he caught another glimpse of Furuichi’s arm around Kanzaki’s, the anger came flooding right back in.

“Oga punch!” Oga yelled as he socked Kanzaki in the face.

The force of the punch threw Kanzaki backwards, but he was gently caught by someone from behind.

“Oh! It’s sexy-kawa!” Oga threw Furuichi a jealous glare. Did Furuichi really find that bastard sexy?

“Oi… Kanzaki… I’ve been waiting for a really long time already! I came out to look for you, and I now find you here fooling around?” Himekawa looked down at Kanzaki sourly.

“Hey! I was running late… But it’s not my fault! They’re the ones that held me up!” Kanzaki pointed at Oga and Furuichi in frustration.

“Grr… I already had my pompadour all messed up by some little old lady spraying me with her gardening hose, so I’m in a really bad mood! I hope you guys are ready!” It was only then that Himekawa lifted his gaze, and saw Oga Tatsumi, standing five meters away. “Oga?! W-what the hell?! You’re the one who punched my Kanzaki?! …” He paused to calculate the odds. “I-I’ll let you off easy this time Oga! But next time…!” With that, Himekawa ran away, dragging Kanzaki along with him.

Now, with his excuse gone, Furuichi couldn’t bear to turn around and face Oga alone. However, Oga had other plans. He grabbed Furuichi by the hand, and started leading him out of the crowded streets.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Not too long after they started, Oga had dragged Furuichi to a clearing in the forest. It was the same meeting place that they had used ever since they were little kids. This was their secret hideout, where they had spent the most time together, somewhere Furuichi didn’t want to be right now. _How cruel…_ He thought. _Do we really have to do this here?_

Furuichi was shaken from his thoughts when Oga suddenly stopped by a big oak tree. The very same one that they always took naps under.

“Umm… So… …” Oga started, then stopped. He didn’t seem to know what to say next.

Furuichi saw a small blush light up Oga’s cheeks, and his heart started breaking all over again. He had to get this over with quickly, or his already paper-thin mask would crack beyond repair.

“Oga.” Furuichi began. “It’s fine you know?” He put on his best fake grin, hoping it looked believable enough. “We’ve already spent years together… And now that you’re going to get married, it’s okay if we can’t meet up as often anymore, you know?”

“Furui-” Oga started once more, but cut himself off when he saw a tear slide down Furuichi’s cheek.

“Oh! Ha ha ha! Some sand must’ve gotten into my eye!” Furuichi turned his back towards Oga. His happy expression had now crumbled completely. There was no way he was turning back around to face Oga again. _Oh crap. I guess this is my limit huh?_

“Well! Now that that’s all settled, I’ll be heading home now! I’ve got lots to do today! Just because the prince is getting married, it doesn’t mean that his future advisor can just slack off you know?” Furuichi tried his best to sound cheerful, before he waved off to Oga without turning around. Just as he started to walk off, he felt someone grab his shoulders, and spin him around. Before he knew what was happening, Furuichi found himself in Oga’s warm embrace, with Oga holding Furuichi tightly to his chest.

“If you’re so okay with me going off and marrying some other woman, why are you crying huh?” Oga asked Furuichi quietly.

“I-I told you already! I just got some sand in my eyes! That’s all! Now let me go! I need to go get started on my work for the day!”

“I’m sorry Furuichi, but that’s utter bullshit. Sand in your eyes won’t make you cry like this… Not unless someone threw a whole bucket of sand in your face. Anyway, how could you possibly have work to do when I especially made sure you’d be free for the whole weekend? Did you already forget that you agreed to go on a camping trip with me last week?”

“But that was before you picked up that kid… And before the ball… And b-before you got engaged…” Furuichi’s voice trailed off. He was finding it especially hard to say the last few words.

“I’m not!” Oga raised his voice. “I’m not getting together with that blonde woman! I never agreed to it Furuichi!” Oga loosened his embrace enough so that he could look Furuichi in the face. “After I saw you together with Kanzaki, I realized… The one I’m in love with is you Furuichi!”

Furuichi was stunned. He could see the determination in Oga’s face, yet he couldn’t believe a word he was hearing.

“But… Weren’t you staring at Miss. Hildegarde?”

“What?!”

“I mean… At the beginning of the ball… You were staring right at her…”

“What? … Oh… About that… … … It’s only because I saw you looking at her, stupid Furuichi. I was just wondering what the hell you were so interested in that you didn’t even see me arrive!” Oga’s words were full of confidence, yet his face was bright red, like a fresh, sun-ripened tomato.

“I-I… I don’t believe this… How? … Why? ... … But… H-haven’t you said before, though? … That I was a creepy skirt-chaser?”

“What are you saying idiot! It doesn’t count! I was jealous, and I didn’t even realise it! Hmph! Plus, I understand everything now. Your heart… Has always belonged to me!” Oga pulled Furuichi in tighter once more, and nuzzled the crown of his head.

“Are you serious, idiot Oga?” Furuichi mumbled into Oga’s chest.

“Yes! Stupid Furuichi!” Oga plucked Furuichi’s weeping face off his now slimy chest, and proceeded to wipe away Furuichi’s facial fluid with his sleeve.

“Ow! That hurts bastard! You’re sandpapering my face off!” Furuichi complained.

“Well, if I don’t get your face cleaned up, how will I do this?” Oga asked, before bending down to brush his lips against Furuichi’s.

Furuichi looked up in surprise.

“What? Never been kissed before, Furuichi?” Oga smirked.

“N-no. I haven’t. This is my first time… … Ha ha... But too bad I wasn’t your first kiss…” Furuichi replied, slightly disappointed.

Suddenly, Furuichi realized Oga’s face had become as red as a flaming hot chili pepper.

“Umm… About that…” Oga began. “There was this time, when we were napping under the tree, and I still hadn’t realized my feelings for you… I woke up to find you still asleep, so I started inspecting your face, since I usually don’t get the chance to…” Oga’s beet-red face was soon replaced with a dreamy look, as he recalled his memory. “I was looking at how strangely cute your sleeping face seemed… How soft your lips looked… Then noticed how there appeared to be a crumb of icing on your mouth, leftover from the donuts we had eaten earlier… And before I knew it, I was bent over. Licking and sucking those soft lips…” Oga’s dreamy expression went on for a few extra moments, before it was replaced with a pout. “Then you woke up, so I stopped… And you told me you had a nightmare about a sea monster using its tentacles to suck your face off!” Oga now had the look of a dejected puppy.

“When I had my sea monster dream…?” Furuichi’s brain had stopped working. How could it not? The feelings he had given up on were being returned. And now, he was finding out that it hadn’t always been an unrequited love.

“Yeah… It was then… Though, at the time I didn’t understand what I was feeling, so I thought it was just a moment of crazy in that summer heat.”

Now that all this new information was finally sinking in, Furuichi’s face started taking on a brand new shade of red. He actually had had his first kiss a long time ago, with his long-time crush, and he hadn’t even known it?!

“So, yeah… Actually, you were my first kiss, Furuichi.” Oga’s face had gone serious again. “But it doesn’t really matter that much, you know? Even if you weren’t my first, or I wasn’t yours, I would erase everything by sharing much more passionate kisses with you.” With that, Oga captured Furuichi’s lips with his own, and then gently pushed his tongue into Furuichi’s mouth to deepen the kiss.

“Nnn…”

Furuichi felt himself slowly losing his inhibitions, as Oga’s tongue massaged his into action. The sensation of Oga’s tongue entwined with his was too much, and he was slowly weakening at the knees. Luckily, Oga noticed this, and pressed Furuichi against the big oak tree for extra support.

As lost as Furuichi was in the kiss, he still noticed when one of Oga’s hands started making its way up the front of his shirt, while the other had reached over to grab his ass.

Furuichi broke the kiss. “Going in straight for the kill huh, Oga? Not that I really mind, but I don’t want my first time to be out in the woods you know…”

“Just… Just a little.” Oga stared back at Furuichi with lust-filled eyes.

“Fine.” Furuichi whispered, before pulling Oga back in for another kiss. After all, it wasn’t as if he could just stop there either.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Furuichi moaned as Oga rolled a nub on Furuichi’s chest in between his fingers. Oga’s mouth had now abandoned Furuichi’s lips, and was now sucking on Furuichi’s other nipple.

“Mnn… That’s enough Oga… They’ll become swollen. Ah~ mnn~…” Oga gave Furuichi’s nipple a little nip.

“Fine…” Oga mumbled, then grinned as he gripped Furuichi’s ass instead.

“Hey! Not here!” Furuichi chided.

“Relax Furuichi. I’m not going to do much… Heck, I’m not even going to take your pants off, okay?” Oga reassured Furuichi.

“Okay, then.”

Oga promptly kissed Furuichi once more, but simulateously pushed his bulging groin against the tent in Furuichi’s pants.

As the pair kissed and rubbed against each other, both found the minimal contact insufficient.

“Let’s change the ‘I won’t take off your pants’ to ‘I won’t take off you underpants’, okay?” Oga broke their kiss to whisper huskily into Furuichi’s ear.

“Mnn…” Furuichi nodded weakly as Oga swiftly unzipped his pants.

It wasn’t long before both boys had their pants off, grinding their genitals against each other; and enjoying the stronger sensation, now that only their thin underwear stood in the way of skin-to-skin contact.

“Haa… Mnn… Furuichi~” Oga moaned into Furuichi’s mouth as he thrust his hips harder against Furuichi’s groin, his hand on Furuichi’s butt beginning to finger Furuichi’s hole through the thin, white cloth.

“Nnn~! Oga~! I-I’m… Mnn… I’m coming~” Furuichi panted in between moans.

“Me… Too…” Oga grunted.

“Mnn~!”

“Hnn!”

Both boys moaned simultaneously, as warm sticky liquid spilled between them both.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

After their mini passion explosion, Furuichi and Oga were walking back towards the castle hand-in-hand.

“That was good…” Oga commented, still dazed from their earlier activities.

“Mmm hmm…” Furuichi agreed.

“We’ll need to begin scheduling time for that…” Oga thought out loud.

Suddenly, Furuichi remembered something important.

“Ahh! Stupid! Never mind that!! What are we going to tell your parents?! Your mom totally wants a daughter-in-law~! Damnit! I’m totally going to get kicked out of the castle! … Crap! No! I’m going to be kicked out of the whole country!”

Oga chuckled as he watched Furuichi panic like a chicken that had lost its head.

“Damn! Maybe I should start cross-dressing! Then we could fake my death or something… Oi! Oga! Why are you laughing?! This is serious business!”

“You really can be such an idiot, Furuichi!” Oga had now stopped holding back his laughter.

“What?! Stop laughing! Damnit!” Furuichi couldn’t understand why Oga wasn’t worried about their current situation.

“The only reason why my mom wanted a daughter-in-law was so that she could have a grandkid to play with.” Oga started explaining. “After she found out that I was stuck with baby Beel, she said I was free to choose any partner I wanted. But she just wanted me to pick someone fast, so baby Beel could grow up with two parents. That’s why she held the ball. Though, mostly girls turned up… I guess its cause same-sex marriage is still a relatively new thing here, so not that many people have come out of the closet, huh? Though… The future king getting married to a dude just might help the process along, no?” Oga winked as he released Furuichi’s hand, so he could put his arm around Furuichi’s shoulder instead.

“Seriously?! You’re not joking, are you?” Furuichi was flabbergasted. Was he worrying for nothing, yet again?

“Yes, my stupid Furuichi. Don’t worry; my mom has always liked you anyway.”

As the newly-formed couple made their way back to the castle, the filtered light of the late morning sun guiding their way through the forest canopy, Furuichi felt truly trouble-free for the first time in a long while.


End file.
